ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Seal The Deal
(The movie cuts back to the resort.) * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) Welcome back to Raven: The Rise of Chucky at Universal Orlando Resort. (Cut to some more digested runs.) * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) While we were away, two criminals looked to earn another trip to Las Vegas. First up was Shifty Shane from Creep Quiz. He has hundreds of pics in his lair and he was serving it up early. * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Look at the impressiveness. * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) But, at the Lightning Bolts, he got a splash of water. * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Oh! Piece out, Shifty. * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) The Star Teacher, the large clown with the flail and a star on his stomach, ran to honour those who made the ultimate sacrifice in the train crash. * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) His shirt says "Honour the fallen." * Cameron Uranick: (voiceover) The member of the Training Clowns put together a strong effort, until he, too, was brought down by the Lightning Bolts. * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Got that dead arm, Cam. He's got that long arm. I don't like it. No! Get those elms, Starry! (The song "Scream" plays as Kovu wanders throughout the sideline area of the course.) * Kovu: The day a door is closed, the echoes fill your soul. * They won't say which way to go. Just trust your heart to find you're here for. * Open another door, but I'm not sure anymore. It's just so hard. (The music intensifies as he leaves for Hogwarts Castle.) * Kovu: Voices in my head. Tell me they know best. * Got me on the edge. They're pushing, pushing, they're pushing. * I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hands. This time, it's man-to-man. I'm driving, fighting inside... * Vocals: ...a world that's upside down,... * Kovu: ...and spinning faster. What do I do now without you? * I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! * I can't choose, so confused. What's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream! * I'm kicking down the walls. I gotta make them fall. Just break through them all. I'm slashing, crashing. * I'm gonna fight to find myself. Me and no villain else. * Which way? I can't tell. I'm searching, searching, can't find the... * Vocals: ...way that I should turn. * Kovu: I should turn right or left. It's... it's like nothing works without you. * I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! * I can't choose, so confused. What's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream! * Yeah, the clock's running down! Hear the crowd getting loud. I'm consumed by the sound. * Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough? * Gotta work it out, gotta work it out! You can do it, you can do it! * I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! * I can't choose, so confused. What's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream! (The song ends as he roars outside the gates of Hogwarts Castle.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Action Scenes